Le monde selon Godric
by Ezilda
Summary: Peut on se nommer Godric Gryffondor et être le sorcier le plus obtus que la Terre ait jamais porté ?... Elle dirait oui sans une hésitation. GodricOC
1. Nous sommes différents, mon fils

**Le monde selon Godric**

**Personnages : **Godric Gryffondor, OCs

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Résumé :** Peut-on se nommer Godric Gryffondor et être le sorcier le plus obtus que la terre ait jamais porté ?... Elle dirait oui sans une hésitation.

**Disclaimer :** Godric Gryffondor n'est pas encore à moi, et mon fichu avocat prétend que JKR ne me le cèdera jamais. N'empêche, quasiment tous les autres personnages sortent de ma petite imagination à moi, na ! Même l'univers moyennâgeux, et toc !

* * *

Voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction longue. Le titre est inspiré du livre _Le monde selon Garp_ de John Irving (bien que l'histoire n'ait absolument rien à voir).

J'ai encore craqué dans ma passion pour le moyen-âge, les histoires de chevalier et tout et tout. Je suis une faible fille, mea culpa. Mais honnêtement, qui peut résister à Godric Gryffondor ?

Après moult péripéties, genre révisions, examens, méchants stages et tout le tralala, j'ai pu finir ce chapitre qu'il faut plutôt considérer comme un prologue, vu qu'il se passe dix ans avant le début réel de l'histoire. Il me permet juste de mettre en place quelques éléments essentiels à l'histoire. Juste...

Un grand merci à **Sunday Vanille **et à **Owlie Wood** pour leur beta !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nous sommes différents, mon fils**

Dans la cour du château, la jeune servante se mordit la lèvre nerveusement en constatant le changement soudain dans les traits de l'enfant blond, dont le sourire immense avait disparu avec une rapidité saisissante.

- Encore des leçons ? soupira Godric du haut de ses huit années, regardant de façon insistante la domestique, comme s'il avait bon espoir qu'elle lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une blague à l'humour douteux.

Effie fut gênée de cette réaction qu'elle jugeait excessive, s'étant attendue à ce que le garçon acquiesce et la suive sans faire d'histoires. On le demandait seulement pour une leçon avec son nouveau précepteur, y avait-il vraiment de quoi faire un drame ?

Quelques badauds les lorgnèrent, amusés de cette scène qui semblait leur être habituelle, tandis que les garnements qui jouaient quelques minutes auparavant avec le jeune Godric, s'éloignaient l'air goguenard, s'amuser en d'autres endroits où aucun adulte ne viendrait les troubler.

- Ces leçons sont d'un ennui ! bougonna-t-il. Même que l'on n'y apprend rien d'intéressant.

Désemparée, la servante se vit mal expliquer l'intérêt de ces cours, ne sachant elle-même ni lire ni écrire.

- Messire Godric, il le faut bien, allégua-t-elle. Votre mère compte que vous appreniez beaucoup de ce nouveau maître.

Alors que l'enfant persistait à adopter une moue boudeuse et des yeux implorants, la domestique songea que ce qui lui avait semblé une tâche simple et banale, pouvait se révéler plus compliqué que prévu. Peut-être était-ce la raison du rictus étrange qu'avait arboré l'intendante lorsqu'elle lui avait assigné cette mission. Il est vrai qu'incorporée toute récemment au service du seigneur Gryffondor, Effie n'avait pas eu encore le loisir de prêter l'oreille à tous les commérages de la gent domestique. Et à cet instant, savoir que le fils unique du seigneur n'était pas exactement le genre même de l'enfant studieux et facile que dans son ignorance elle avait imaginé, l'aurait grandement aidé.

- Ma mère ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit, affirma Godric avec défiance.

- Elle n'en a sûrement pas eu le temps, rétorqua doucement Effie. Vous devez bien savoir combien votre mère est occupée et votre obstination ne lui fera sans doute aucun plaisir.

Il la scruta longuement cherchant une trace de mensonge sur le visage de la servante, mensonge qu'il ne trouva pas. Alors il haussa les épaules et lâcha avec un petit sourire :

- Si cela peut faire plaisir à Mère, allons-y.

Effie, rassurée, se félicita intérieurement d'avoir su toucher la corde sensible chez le jeune seigneur. Laissant Godric marcher devant elle, elle le suivit à travers la cour, puis ils passèrent une petite porte qui au moyen d'un escalier étroit, les mena à l'intérieur du château. Un instant, elle s'amusa du pas fier et sûr de lui de celui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il connaissait le chemin, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui organisait des leçons, Godric Gryffondor n'en était pas à son premier précepteur. Et Effie ne voulait pas imaginer ce que l'enfant à l'air sage et innocent pouvait bien faire subir à ses maîtres pour qu'ils se succèdent de la sorte.

Ils montèrent ensemble encore quelques escaliers et traversèrent des couloirs, auxquels les tapisseries et les torchères appendues au mur donnaient un aspect autrement plus impressionnant que ceux étroits et sombres du bâtiment réservé aux domestiques dans lequel Effie était restée confinée jusque-là. Et inévitablement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser un œil sur toutes ces fresques qui sous la lumière flatteuse des torches, se munissaient de nouvelles couleurs, d'une nouvelle vie…

Laissant là ses rêveries et rehaussant le regard, la servante s'aperçut avec inquiétude que son jeune maître l'avait bien vite distancée et elle dut accélérer le pas pour se remettre à sa portée. C'était à se demander qui des deux menait l'autre.

Ainsi, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des nombreuses portes. Voyant que Godric s'apprêtait à entrer sans plus de cérémonie, Effie s'empressa de le retenir puis elle frappa distinctement trois coups. Un marmonnement indistinct lui parvint à travers le bois épais. Elle entrouvrit alors avec méfiance et jeta un œil dans la pièce.

Il était vrai que pour un lieu d'étude, ce n'était guère engageant. Il paraissait y avoir ici des centaines d'ouvrages rassemblés sur des étagères qui envahissaient la pièce. Et les deux fenêtres ne paraissaient être là que pour révéler la poussière environnante, si l'on en croyait les rais de lumière qui jouaient nonchalamment au fil de la salle.

Hésitant à entrer, Effie tendit le cou et put apercevoir dans un coin sombre, semblant feuilleter un ouvrage, le dit précepteur en robe de bure.

- Excusez-moi, mon père, entama-t-elle. Je vous amène votre élève.

A ces mots, elle sentit Godric la pousser légèrement pour se faufiler à son tour dans la bibliothèque. Il eut un frémissement lorsque le maître s'avança.

Le moine, d'un tour de taille tout aussi impressionnant que sa barbe grisonnante, s'approcha pour mieux scruter son élève.

- Mon cher enfant, il était temps, fit le religieux. Cela fait déjà un moment que je patiente.

Godric ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer attentivement son nouveau professeur.

Empreint d'une autorité calme, le religieux toisa un instant le jeune Gryffondor, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la servante dont la place n'était plus ici.

- Vous pouvez partir. Je m'occupe de lui, affirma-t-il d'un ton posé.

Effie pensa un instant le contredire, mais son hésitation eut le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées. Baissant avec humilité la tête, elle referma derrière elle la lourde porte.

§§

Lorsque l'on avait quémandé ses services, le père Warren s'était étonné de cette requête. L'enseignement des enfants nobles n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Se contentant d'étudier les domaines qui lui plaisaient et de transmettre son savoir à de placides novices, l'enfant qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne le déconcertait.

- Messire Godric, je suis le père Warren. On m'a chargé de votre instruction.

L'enfant resta obstinément silencieux.

- Allez donc vous asseoir, continua posément le religieux en indiquant une lourde table disposée à côté des fenêtres.

Godric se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, refusant de lâcher du regard le père de plus en plus curieux de l'attitude de son nouvel élève. Puis de façon soudaine, l'enfant alla s'asseoir là où le moine le lui avait indiqué.

S'ensuivit une heure de cours où le prêtre enseigna avec patience quelques notions d'histoire de la très noble Angleterre à un enfant qui lui, ne sembla vite plus à ce qu'il faisait, son esprit paraissant encore jouer dans la cour qu'il observait par la fenêtre sous le regard désapprobateur du moine.

- Messire Godric, pourriez-vous nous faire le plaisir de redescendre sur Terre ? gronda-t-il exaspéré, ayant la très nette impression d'avoir dû sermonner l'enfant un nombre trop élevé de fois en si peu de temps.

L'enfant redirigea brusquement son regard vers le livre poussiéreux qui relatait le règne du roi Edred, le sujet même de la leçon du jour.

Il paraissait évident que l'histoire de ce roi, ayant régné il y avait de cela cinquante ans, n'intéressait pas le moins du monde le jeune Gryffondor. Pourtant, son histoire était réellement passionnante, du moins tel était l'avis du père Warren. Ce roi en lui-même avait brillé par son absence au pouvoir. Ainsi le royaume avait été dirigé d'une main de fer par son conseiller qui acquit du fait une renommée dans toute la contrée avant de disparaître dans des circonstances non-élucidées. Mais cela, Godric ne pouvait que l'ignorer, s'étant laissé bercer par le ton monocorde de son enseignant, qui relatait avec si peu de passion les évènements extraordinaires qui secouaient l'Angleterre.

- J'ose espérer que vous avez retenu quoique ce soit du roi Edred. Ou avez-vous seulement rêvassé ? bougonna le père Warren.

Godric parut embêté pendant que le moine attendait une réponse.

- J'aime l'Histoire, commença Godric. Mais honnêtement, ce n'en sont pas les plus passionnants épisodes que vous m'ayez racontés là.

- L'Histoire, c'est pourtant cela, rétorqua le père Warren en fronçant les sourcils. a n'a pas pour but de passionner les garçons de votre âge. C'est seulement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais pourtant il s'est passé des choses bien plus intéressantes, s'obstina Godric.

- Evidemment, si vous accordez quelque foi aux histoires que l'on peut vous conter au coin du feu… sourit le maître en caressant distraitement sa barbe grisonnante.

Godric ne fut pas enchanté de l'ironie qui perçait dans les propos de son précepteur.

- Et même si ce n'était pas la vérité, reprit Godric. C'est autre chose que tout ce que vous avez relaté jusque-là. Qui se soucie de ce roi Ebred ?

- Edred, c'est le roi Edred, rectifia le moine perdant peu à peu sa patience. Ce sont les faits, l'histoire est l'étude des faits qui se sont déroulés par le passé. Et jeune homme, vous feriez mieux de bien écouter, vous en seriez plus sage.

- Si tout le monde respectait le noble code des chevaliers, on n'en serait pas là tout de même. Cela nous éviterait tout ce chapelet de trahisons qui jonchent votre _Histoire_, rétorqua Godric n'appréciant pas qu'on le sermonne de la sorte.

- Parce que vous trouvez peut-être que vos chevaliers se comportent de façon noble ? ironisa le père Warren. A tuer pour un oui ou pour un non, à se défier en combat singulier au moindre désaccord, à se baffrer et s'enivrer lors de festins, à toujours ne vouloir que plus de terres ?

Godric ouvrit de grands yeux à ces paroles et vit littéralement rouge.

- Et qu'y connaissez-vous, vous qui restez enfermé dans votre abbaye ? Vous ne connaissez rien de la vraie vie, opposa-t-il avec vigueur. Les chevaliers, eux, poursuivent une noble cause, que vous, plongé dans vos livres, vous ne pourrez jamais percevoir.

Pris de colère face à l'impudent qui osait ainsi le remettre en cause pour des inepties, le père Warren déglutit bruyamment et tenta de se reprendre. Il sortit de sa manche un mouchoir en toile et se le passa sur son visage rougi.

- Ça suffit, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Nous sommes ici pour étudier et non pour raconter quelques balivernes. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer, vous allez recopier l'histoire du roi Edred, ainsi cela rentrera peut-être plus facilement dans votre esprit borné.

Il lui tendit l'épais livre et Godric compta avec effroi les dix pages qui parlaient de ce roi obscur dont il n'avait cure.

- Je vais y passer la journée, gémit-t-il dérouté. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu d'écriture, ricana doucement le prêtre.

L'enfant se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai rien dit de mal, clama-t-il d'une voix claire.

- Personne n'a demandé votre avis. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis.

Le père Warren poussa autoritairement un parchemin et l'encrier contenant la plume devant son élève.

Voyant que l'enfant se complaisait à se penser dans son bon droit, il lui tendit la plume comptant bien contraindre le garçon à exécuter sa punition.

Le regard noir de Godric vint intercepter la grande plume noire. Et dans un sursaut, le père Warren lâcha l'objet sous la douleur que lui causa ce contact. Ayant atterri sur le dallage en pierre, la plume brûlait de flammes d'une couleur mauve des plus païennes qui se réverbéra sur les murs en pierre de la salle, autant que dans les prunelles de l'homme de religion.

Celui-ci poussa un cri. Puis, reculant à pas rapides, il farfouilla le col de sa robe pour en sortir une croix en bois qu'il tritura nerveusement avant de trébucher et de tomber à la renverse contre un pan de la bibliothèque. Il ne perdit pas connaissance et l'objet diabolique continua à s'enflammer de façon perverse sous ses yeux écarquillés. Tout comme l'enfant hérétique persistait à porter le masque de l'innocence sous les traits d'un garçon à la bouche grande ouverte par l'ébahissement…

§§

Effie baissa les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute. Affronter le regard glacial de l'intendante… elle n'était pas si hardie ! Recevoir des injonctions sèches et injustifiées – du moins selon l'avis de la servante - suffisait.

_Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre les ordres qui nous sont donnés_, était ce que lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois la mère d'Effie. Et tous les jours de sa vie, la servante savait s'en souvenir et garder en elle les protestations et les questions qui parfois menaçaient de monter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

On ne gagnait que des ennuis à oser répondre. Et cela, le monde entier était suffisamment capable de le rappeler à Effie.

Ainsi, lorsque _Madame_ l'intendante guindée dans sa robe trop étroite la réprimanda, la servante garda les lèvres closes.

- Ma pauvre Effie, seras-tu capable un jour d'accomplir une tâche correctement ? De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une servante aussi maladroite, gronda l'intendante en levant les yeux au ciel avec dédain.

Tandis que des cuisiniers qui s'affairaient autour de vastes récipients en étain et d'épais morceaux de viande dégoulinant sur le feu, observaient sans le moindre tact la scène, la servante hocha la tête, approuvant sa supérieure quoi qu'elle en pensât réellement.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, il me semble, fit l'intendante poursuivant sur un ton excédé et clairement méprisant. Emmener le fils de notre seigneur à sa leçon puis l'attendre sagement devant la porte de la bibliothèque est à la portée d'un enfant tout de même.

Soit, mais jamais Effie n'avait entendu le moindre mot concernant le fait d'attendre comme une idiote devant une porte. Et vraiment, elle n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Il y avait des tâches qui l'attendaient encore, et si les chaudrons n'étaient pas astiqués d'ici le soir, il était fort à parier que les réprimandes viendraient de là, cette fois-ci.

- Ne reste pas là à regarder le sol de la sorte ! Si jamais dame Clarence apprend que ses ordres n'ont pas été respectés, c'est moi qui prendrai ombrage de vos sottises. Presse-toi donc !

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que la servante ne s'incline encore davantage avant de s'en retourner précipitamment et de pousser la porte des cuisines, pestant intérieurement contre les ordres d'où qu'ils puissent venir.

A peine la porte refermée, Effie se lança d'un pas hargneux à travers le couloir sombre. Mais la voix de crécelle de l'intendante retentit encore une fois.

- Et s'il y avait un quelconque problème, veille à prévenir dame Clarence. Elle se trouve dans ses appartements.

Un quelconque souci ? Il s'agissait juste d'une leçon. Voilà encore un de ses jeunes nobles pour qui sa mère faisait preuve d'une angoisse exagérée. Ce n'était pas avec ce vieux prêtre que le jeune Godric pouvait risquer quoique ce soit. Tout cela était bien au-delà de la compréhension de la servante. Mais comme le lui avait si bien fait comprendre l'intendante, son rôle n'était pas de comprendre mais d'obéir aveuglément.

Ainsi, après avoir maugréé en silence tout son soul, Effie se retrouva devant la porte de la salle d'étude et s'assit juste devant, pestant à nouveau en songeant comme elle devait paraître ridicule à jouer les gardes d'enfant de la sorte.

§§

Effie s'était peut-être assoupie, tout du moins, elle avait permis à ses yeux de se fermer et à sa tête de reposer contre le mur glacial. Et elle aurait aimé profiter de cet instant pour prendre un tant soit peu de repos.

Ses illusions et sa quiétude ensommeillée furent brisées par un cri qui perça le silence avec une horreur qui glaça le sang de la domestique.

Elle pensa un furtif moment à ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque. Mais la peur l'en dissuada très vite. Elle avait ordre de prévenir dame Clarence et c'était bien tout ce qu'elle ferait. Ce cri inhumain ne lui donnait que l'envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut le plus vite qu'elle put jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus, dans la tour ouest où se trouvaient les appartements de dame Clarence, la mère de Godric. Reprenant son souffle devant la porte en bois finement ouvragée, Effie frappa trois coups secs, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire au juste à la gente dame qui se présenterait à elle. Qu'elle avait entendu un cri effrayant qui peut-être provenait de ses rêves ? C'était absurde. Maintenant que l'effroi la quittait, elle s'en rendait compte.

Cependant, lorsqu'une dame aux longs cheveux blonds ouvrit, elle n'eut rien à dire. Il sembla que dame Clarence n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que le souffle encore court d'Effie pouvait lui révéler.

- Mon fils ? questionna simplement dame Gryffondor.

Effie hocha brièvement la tête et ce fut suffisant pour que dame Clarence se précipite jusque dans les escaliers, laissant derrière elle la servante déconcertée qui, après un moment d'hébétude, s'empressa de la suivre, ne voyant devant elle qu'une robe imposante se faufiler dans les couloirs.

Lorsque la domestique arriva devant la salle d'étude, la porte était déjà ouverte. Risquant un œil, ce qu'elle y vit la stupéfia. Pétrifiée d'horreur, ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'aller du prêtre qui gisait à terre à la fine baguette de bois que tenait la noble dame, de l'expression ahurie de l'enfant au visage troublé de la mère.

Les yeux de Godric tournés vers elle, Effie sentit son cœur s'emballer, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Ne pouvant bouger, elle assista malade de peur à l'enfant qui la montra du doigt, puis à la mère qui dirigea la baguette démoniaque vers elle.

Il y eut un mot. _Oubliettes_…

Puis il y eut le vide.

§§

S'il avait compris ? A la mine perplexe de Godric, à ses regards pleins d'ignorance et de muettes interrogations, on pouvait présumer que non.

Il fit quelques pas pour rattraper le pas rapide de dame Clarence et sembla un instant vouloir éveiller à nouveau son attention. Il y avait en lui une angoisse, une sensation étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là. Et du haut de ses huit ans, la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer était l'étreinte rassurante d'une mère. C'était si curieux qu'il puisse désirer une pareille chose, lui qui habituellement par fierté, refusait ces démonstrations d'affection qui le ramenaient injustement à son statut d'enfant.

Cependant, en cet instant, il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Et il ne comprenait pas.

N'osant élever la voix par peur d'être fautif, il se rembrunit, baissa la tête et suivit sa mère sans encore espérer un geste ou un mot qui aurait pu lui prouver son innocence.

Il pensa tout d'abord qu'elle le mènerait à son père et cette pensée le fit frémir. Messire Gryffondor était connu pour sa noblesse d'âme tout autant que pour son intransigeance. Si son fils avait fauté, la punition serait à la hauteur de sa condition. Godric l'avait déjà expérimenté. Et si ça ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire mille bêtises propres à son âge, la colère de son père restait à éviter. Alors il tâchait de ne jamais se faire prendre, jeu auquel il excellait. Mais pas cette fois…

Alors lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le menait vers ses appartements, il est aisé d'imaginer le soulagement que ressentit le jeune prince.

§§

Cela devait se produire un jour ou l'autre. Clarence Gryffondor le savait.

Elle regardait son fils, perché sur un fauteuil, balançant nonchalamment ses jambes dans le vide, tandis qu'il scrutait les flacons qui jonchaient la table de toilette juste à ses côtés.

Son regard pétillant de curiosité rendit dame Clarence songeuse. Il restait un enfant enfermé dans son monde de jeux innocents. Et l'_évènement_ ne semblait pas l'avoir réellement perturbé. Il ne pouvait savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.

Et pourtant elle devait bien le lui dire.

- Godric… commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil lui faisant face.

L'enfant retira précipitamment sa main du flacon en verre dont les effluves rappelaient cette douce odeur qui imprégnait la douce chevelure de sa mère. Le flacon vacilla un instant.

- Je t'en prie, ne touche pas à mes onguents, défendit-elle. Tu sais que j'y tiens beaucoup.

Combien de fois le lui avait-elle dit ? Autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour détourner ce garnement de ces précieux objets. Et Clarence était persuadée qu'elle le lui répèterait sûrement un bon millier de fois encore. A dire vrai, elle espérait que cela ne changerait jamais.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père Warren… commença-t-elle.

Deux petites mains se resserrèrent sur les bras du fauteuil.

- Je ne voulais pas… affirma Godric avec force, comme s'il était prêt à défendre chèrement son innocence.

Dame Clarence secoua doucement la tête.

- Bien sûr que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment…

Godric se détendit indéniablement. Et dame Clarence lui adressa un sourire gêné.

- Mais c'est bien toi qui as enflammé cette plume. Tu étais en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, s'obstina à voix basse l'enfant. Il voulait m'obliger à recopier cette leçon. Je ne voulais pas le faire.

Clarence hocha la tête. La colère. Elle tenta un instant de se rappeler comment elle-même avait montré les premiers signes de magie, mais les souvenirs étaient trop lointains.

- Il faudra apprendre à te contrôler, Godric, sermonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune seigneur passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Mais ça ne peut pas être moi qui aie provoqué ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La plume s'est enflammée sans raison et… ce n'était pas réellement du feu… Ce n'était pas naturel.

- C'était de la magie, énonça dame Clarence.

Les yeux de Godric s'écarquillèrent pendant un moment, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire goguenard.

- Comme dans les histoires ? Comme pour les enchanteurs et les magiciens ? lança-t-il et le ton espiègle de sa voix recelait plus de la moquerie qu'un véritable questionnement.

- Tu ne me crois pas, conclut simplement sa mère.

- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que les troubadours peuvent narrer. J'ai huit ans maintenant, j'ai passé l'âge d'y croire, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Dame Clarence retint un sourire attendri en voyant l'air soudainement sérieux de sa progéniture. Cet enfant qui se voulait déjà un homme…

- Je ne te raconte pas des histoires, Godric. C'était de la magie. Comment peux-tu l'expliquer autrement ? Un tel phénomène ne se voit pas tous les jours.

Godric fit la moue, déstabilisé dans ses certitudes et fixa de grands yeux sur sa mère.

- Je ne peux pas faire de la magie… bafouilla-t-il.

- Si tu le peux, affirma-t-elle en croisant sagement ses mains sur l'étoffe bleue de sa robe. Qui d'autre que toi l'aurait fait ? Pas le père Warren, au vu de sa réaction.

- Mais…

- Godric, tu es un sorcier, tu l'as prouvé. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas surprenant.

Dame Clarence sortit de la manche de sa robe la fine baguette en bois qu'elle y avait précipitamment caché en sortant de la bibliothèque, et lui tendit.

- Tu es mon fils, Godric. Et nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers, il n'y a rien de plus normal.

L'enfant saisit avec une précaution inhabituelle la baguette magique. Il frémit lorsqu'une sensation indéfinissable le parcourut.

- Normal… souffla-t-il.

- Oui, normal, répéta la mère souriant seule de l'étrangeté de cette affirmation. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, mais nous sommes peu nombreux et il vaut mieux que tout cela reste secret. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant les histoires sont emplies de magiciens, contesta-t-il.

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'y croyais pas. Personne n'y croit. Ce ne sont que des histoires destinées à amuser les enfants. Et personne ne peut sérieusement penser qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ces légendes.

Godric hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait.

- Il faudra que tu ne le dises à personne, fit dame Gryffondor prenant un air grave. Tu m'entends, Godric ? C'est important, tu ne peux le dire à personne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec aplomb.

Dame Clarence se carra plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, se donnant le temps de penser aux mots qu'elle pourrait employer pour mieux lui faire comprendre… ou pour retarder l'instant où il comprendrait que les détenteurs de magie n'étaient pas appréciés en ce monde et cela paraissait être un euphémisme.

- Souviens-toi de la réaction du père Warren.

- Il a eu peur, répondit l'enfant après un instant d'hésitation.

- Il a eu _très_ peur, compléta dame Clarence. Nous avons un pouvoir qu'ils ne possèdent pas. De plus, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'est la magie, alors ils en sont effrayés.

Son front se plissant sous la réflexion, le jeune Gryffondor finit par demander d'un ton candide :

- Pourquoi avoir peur de ce qu'on ne comprend pas ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu peur du noir, parce que tu ne savais pas ce que l'obscurité pouvait dissimuler ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! se défendit fièrement Godric, causant à sa mère un sourire.

- Tu comprendras peut-être un jour. Les personnes ont parfois des réactions incompréhensibles, il en va ainsi. Le fait est que le monde dans lequel nous vivons, a peur de nous. Et lorsque l'on a peur, on cherche à se défendre et à combattre ce qui nous effraie.

La bouche de Godric s'arrondit sous la compréhension.

- Ils cherchent à nous combattre ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, mon enfant. Imagine la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir le père Warren si je n'étais pas intervenue…

- Mais il peut… enfin…

- Il n'a plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-elle en reprenant sa baguette d'entre les mains indélicates de son fils. Ne t'inquiète pas. La magie a ses avantages. Il nous faut juste être prudents.

Quelques étincelles bleues s'échappèrent du fin morceau de bois, tandis qu'elle essuyait l'objet magique à l'aide du pan de sa robe.

- Est-ce que Père est… questionna Godric.

- Ton père n'est pas un sorcier, mais il sait.

Godric sembla ne pas savoir déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Alors il haussa les épaules et tourna de grands yeux bleus vers sa mère.

- Je veux tout savoir de la magie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dame Clarence eut un sourire ravi. Réellement heureuse de voir un tel empressement, et à la fois soulagée d'avoir pu éviter d'esquisser les aspects les moins reluisants de la condition sorcière. Il saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle lui prit la main.

- Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais.


	2. Instincts de survie

**Le monde selon Godric**

**Personnages : **Godric Gryffondor, OCs

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Résumé :** Peut-on se nommer Godric Gryffondor et être le sorcier le plus obtus que la terre ait jamais porté ?... Elle dirait oui sans une hésitation.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que piquer des personnages et des idées à JKR.

* * *

Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé. J'ai beau avoir passer les trois dernières semaines sur cette fic, ça me demande un temps monstre. Mais comme j'ai très envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre, j'ose espérer qu'il arrivera plus vite.

Pour ce chapitre-ci, au programme : un Godric tout grandi, de l'action et même quelques esquisses de romance.

Pour rappel, Godric Gryffondor est Sang-Mêlé par sa mère (Clarence). Il est le fils d'un seigneur moldu. Et le fait qu'il soit sorcier n'est connu que de ses parents.

Et merci à **Owlie Wood** qui m'a bien aidé par son beta !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Instincts de survie  
**

Une décennie s'était écoulée, durant laquelle l'enfant blond s'était contenté de grandir et de se développer pour devenir un fier jeune homme.

Toujours aller de l'avant, tel était le précepte de Godric, fils unique du seigneur Gryffondor.

D'un puissant coup de talon dans les flancs, il lança à bride abattue son destrier. Avec vigueur, le vent se faufila entre ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, se concentrant sur le but de sa folle chevauchée.

Tenir fermement sa lance, ne pas quitter des yeux la cible, se préparer à une éventuelle chute, anticiper les mouvements de son ennemi… Les conseils de son mentor, Godric se les répétait maintes fois. Il ne voulait pas subir un échec.

La lance en bois se ficha durement dans le mannequin. Et le jeune cavalier arrêta sèchement l'entrain de sa monture. Un sourire victorieux accapara son visage. Il mit pied à terre, flatta doucement l'encolure de son cheval, puis s'en alla admirer avec nonchalance la loque de paille et de bois qui lui avait servi d'adversaire durant ces quelques minutes.

- Nul besoin de faire le fier de la sorte, railla une voix derrière lui.

Soupirant, Godric se retourna et posa les yeux sur un jeune homme brun assis sur la barrière du champ.

- J'ai réussi, Tybalt. Tu ne peux pas le nier, rétorqua le jeune Gryffondor toisant son impudent ami.

Sautant à bas de la barrière, le jeune homme s'approcha du mannequin qui vacillait encore accroché solidement à un piquet de bois, et dont la déchirure béante faite par la lance laissait échapper du fourrage qui semblait tenter le cheval de Godric.

- Je ne nierai pas. Mais c'est une chose de se battre contre ça… fit-il en montrant la silhouette inanimée et défaite.

Le jeune seigneur fit la moue, présageant déjà de la suite de la réplique de Tybalt. Bien qu'étant fils d'un vassal du seigneur Gryffondor, ce damoiseau savait avoir la langue bien pendue.

- … Et c'en est une autre de se battre contre un homme en armure chevauchant une monture allant à un train d'enfer, finit-il en foulant du pied les brins de paille qui parsemaient le sol en jachère.

- J'y arriverai, rétorqua Godric qui n'appréciait guère qu'on descende ainsi son succès après tous les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père t'accorde quelque crédit au vu de tes récents _exploits_ que tu dois me déprécier ainsi. Et le chevalier Wilfried prétend que je peux…

Tybalt leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Si le chevalier Wilfried le dit, il a certainement raison. Je ne voulais pas blesser ton orgueil, juste te faire redescendre sur terre avant que cette _si_ noble victoire ne t'égare.

Il assortit sa réplique d'un léger ricanement qui fit voir rouge au jeune Godric.

- Parbleu, tu verras bien demain ! lança-t-il hargneusement tandis que Tybalt tirait par la bride le destrier hors du champ.

Godric, peu enchanté du manque d'intérêt de son ami pour sa colère, le rattrapa à grandes enjambées, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par Tybalt juste parce que celui-ci était son aîné de cinq ans et qu'il pouvait déjà s'enorgueillir d'actes de bravoure lors de la dernière bataille contre le seigneur Callahan.

Pour cet assaut, son père n'avait pas voulu accorder à Godric le droit d'accompagner les chevaliers au combat. En vertu de son jeune âge, paraissait-il et le jeune Gryffondor détestait par-dessus tout cet argument. On ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il n'y avait rien de plus rageant. Alors ce n'était pas une raison pour Tybalt de le regarder de haut ainsi.

Il pataugeait le long du chemin boueux avec une morgue qui fit sourire le fils de vassal.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'impatienter, Godric. D'ici quelques années, tu pourras à tout loisir tâter de ton épée contre autant d'ennemis que tu le voudras. En attendant, prends garde demain. Les tournois ne sont pas qu'amusements, fit Tybalt avec une gravité inaccoutumée.

Godric ne répondit pas, et on pouvait se demander s'il avait entendu un seul mot, bien trop occupé qu'il était à contempler la lourde forme du château qui s'étendait devant eux.

- Toi, tu rêves encore de victoires, d'honneurs et d'autres fadaises du même genre, s'amusa Tybalt.

A ces mots, Godric se détourna vivement de ses pensées.

- Ce ne sont pas des fadaises ! rétorqua-t-il. Je suis désolé si contrairement à toi, mon but dans la vie n'est pas de faire la cour à toutes ces courtisanes impudiques.

Un sourire para le visage de Tybalt et sa main caressa doucement l'encolure du cheval dont il tenait toujours la bride.

- Les femmes, ça, c'est important, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Godric leva les yeux au ciel et ne crut pas bon de continuer une telle conversation.

Passant la poterne, les sabots du destrier résonnèrent sur les dalles, faisant écho parmi tout le tapage de la gente domestique et paysanne. Une activité inhabituelle régnait en prévision des festivités des jours prochains. Un anniversaire de règne était toujours chose attendue et vingt années de relative sécurité et de prospérité aidaient nettement le peuple à faire preuve de liesse et de reconnaissance envers leur seigneur.

Banquets, tournois, spectacles, tout cela ferait la joie des seigneurs, vassaux et serfs. Quelque divertissement réussirait sans aucun doute à leur faire oublier les abus de pouvoir, les morts au combat et les taxes. Et c'était bien cela qu'escomptait Messire Gryffondor. Après tout, la paix et la prospérité avaient un prix. Il suffisait juste de le faire oublier, cela Godric le savait. Entendre son père lui enseigner quelques préceptes de bonne gestion de ses terres, avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait des difficultés à se plier à un tel manque d'éthique. Ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il voulait.

L'attention de Godric fut subitement détournée. Déboulant d'une allée, une demoiselle se précipitait vers eux, remontant le bas de sa robe pour la prémunir de la boue souillant les pavés. Ce qui fit sourire Godric, cette attention correspondant peu au caractère de Rosemary, puisque tel était son nom. Fille du conseiller Walden, elle avait dû – semblait-il – échangé ses habituelles robes simples pour une tenue plus élaborée et on avait dû lui faire la leçon pour qu'elle tâche de ne pas se salir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de courir de façon peu convenable, mais il n'était pas dit qu'un simple festin même pour un anniversaire de règne pouvait totalement changer une personne.

Le sourire de Tybalt s'évanouit en la voyant. Ces deux amis de Godric ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et après une excuse marmonnée, le jeune chevalier s'échappa, traînant derrière lui le destrier qu'il mena vers les écuries.

Rosemary s'arrêta net devant Godric, mais accorda tout d'abord un regard éteint à la silhouette de Tybalt qui disparut au détour d'une ruelle. Elle haussa un sourcil, apparemment guère enchantée de ce comportement.

- Rosie, que me vaut cet honneur ? lança Godric un brin moqueur pour ramener à lui l'attention de la jeune fille.

- Pas grand chose, répondit-elle détachant ses yeux du lointain. Je tente d'échappe à ma mère. Je crains que tous ces évènements ne lui montent à la tête. A ses yeux, tous ces invités sont des possibles prétendants. C'est désespérant, regarde comme j'ai dû m'attifer.

Là où Godric aurait bien dit que pour une fois, Rosemary avait l'air d'une vraie dame et non d'une garçonne traînant à travers les champs, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Avec le sexe opposé, les paroles pouvaient être de trop, surtout lorsque l'on abordait ce genre de sujets. Et à défaut de comprendre, il avait appris à se taire.

- Je n'ai que quinze ans, gémit-elle. Et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être une marchandise qu'on essaye de mettre en valeur. Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça pitoyable ou non.

- Je ne te trouve pas pitoyable.

- Pitoyable n'est peut-être pas vraiment le bon terme, fit-elle hâtivement effaçant d'un geste aérien des paroles imaginaires. Mais passons. Ces affaires m'ennuient.

Elle posa sur Godric un regard brillant d'excitation et reprit :

- Viens-tu de t'entraîner ?

- Evidemment, je tiens à être au mieux pour le tournoi.

Il vit avec amusement le sourire de Rosemary s'agrandir, et son trépignement manqua de le faire rire. De trois ans son aîné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté de l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

- Oh, j'ai hâte d'être à demain ! Cela va être si beau, si grandiose. Vous portant les couleurs des dames qui vous auront choisis, vous battant à la vie à la mort, vos bannières volant au vent, le fracas de vos armes, le souffle rauque de vos montures… c'est si excitant !

Evidemment, Godric ne voyait pas les choses de façon si romanesque, mais pourquoi pas ? Il se contenta pour toute réponse de hausser les épaules et d'un sourire qui sembla ravir la jeune fille.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Ma mère risque de défaillir si je ne reviens pas. Elle tient encore à me coiffer convenablement, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois en saisissant une de ses mèches noires. A ce soir, Godric. Mes parents devraient me laisser assister un peu au festin.

Elle entreprit de relever à nouveau le bas de sa robe et s'enfuit vers le château en évitant autant que possible les flaques qui jonchaient l'allée.

§§

Godric avait toujours aimé les festivités quelles qu'elles soient. Autour d'une large table, manger de délicieuses victuailles jusqu'à s'en fendre la panse, s'étonner devant les prouesses des jongleurs, rire et chanter au point que leur vacarme emplisse l'ensemble du château, voilà qui promettait toujours joie et amusement !

Seulement, il ne fallait jamais oublier le revers de la médaille. Et Godric savait qu'il viendrait bien assez tôt. Le lendemain matin même, il devrait assister à la messe et à l'assommante cérémonie où les vingt années de règne de son père seraient bénies par l'archevêque. Vraiment il lui faudrait bien penser au tournoi qui se déroulerait quelques heures après cette célébration pour lui faire accepter cet effort auquel il se prêtait de mauvaise grâce.

De nature peu encline à la patience et au calme, il ne voyait nul intérêt à rester sur un banc à psalmodier des chants latins. Dame Gryffondor le réprimandait assez souvent pour cela, le priant instamment de toujours se montrer pieux et fidèle envers l'Eglise.

En attendant, il y avait le festin de ce soir, les nombreux invités qui arriveraient, le début annoncé des réjouissances. Il était le fils du souverain et sa conduite devrait être d'autant plus irréprochable, chose qu'il n'appréciait guère. Les coutumes, les usages, les politesses, très peu pour lui. Il n'y avait aucune action dans des bavardages insipides avec les seigneurs voisins, aucune gloire à leur faire des politesses, aucune distinction à observer sagement les coutumes et les usages. Tout cela ennuyait profondément Godric, lui gâchait même l'esprit de fête qu'il aimait tant. Etre fils de Messire Gryffondor était selon lui se battre pour le royaume, donner de sa personne, traiter des choses importantes avec les ennemis ou les vassaux, mais de cela, son père l'écartait. Trop jeune, il avait entendu ce couplet des centaines de fois et son sang bouillait d'impatience.

De l'action, il en espérait. Alors lorsqu'il apprit de la bouche de Tybalt que le tout jeune seigneur de Haverford, Baudric Elder – tout juste âgé de huit années de plus que Godric, ce qui lui paraissait dérisoire – serait des invités, il fut plus exalté de savoir son ennemi de toujours bientôt en ces murs, qu'effrayé ou ennuyé. Voilà qui rendait les choses plus intéressantes. Et les conseils de prudence et de diplomatie que lui avait répétés le conseiller Walden, Godric les oubliait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Les relations tendues entre les deux fiefs pouvaient sembler être un bon prétexte, mais à vrai dire, les caractères bien trop différents des deux hommes avaient suffi à leur inimitié. Leur animosité était de celles qui naissent au premier regard et qui savent résister à tout raisonnement. Elder avait toujours su rappeler à Godric son statut d'aîné, le rabaissant avec un mépris que le jeune Gryffondor avait toujours très mal supporté, les menant souvent à des querelles d'adolescent qui avaient quelques fois fini par de violentes empoignades. Ce qui leur avait valu de part et d'autre des réprimandes de la part de leurs pères respectifs.

Alors lorsque Godric avait appris, il y a quelques mois, qu'Elder avait hérité de son défunt père le fief de Haverford, loin de partager une quelconque peine ou compassion, il avait plutôt grincé des dents, pensant davantage aux responsabilités excitantes et à la nouvelle position de son adversaire qu'il en venait à envier désormais. Et Tybalt pouvait se moquer de lui autant qu'il le voulait et le qualifier d'obtus, cela ne changeait rien.

§§

Il n'était que minuit, mais il paraissait clair que pour Godric, le festin était fini.

- Dix-huit ans, Godric ! Tu as dix-huit ans ! s'exclama rageusement Dame Gryffondor.

- Je sais, rétorqua Godric, ignorant volontairement de mettre la touche d'humilité qu'il aurait dû.

Il était encore en colère, il n'y pouvait rien. Se sentir en faute lui semblait impossible. Baudric l'avait provoqué sciemment, il était hors de question qu'il le laissât faire.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! s'exclama sa mère. Tu n'arrives donc pas à comprendre que se battre avec le seigneur Elder était vraiment la pire chose que tu puisses faire ?

Non, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Baudric n'était à ses yeux qu'un jouvenceau stupide qui l'avait bravé. Et sûrement Godric avait agi tout aussi stupidement, mais sa colère et sa fierté l'aveuglaient si facilement, que même maintenant, il ne parvenait qu'à fixer d'un regard absent, sa mère le sermonner.

- Très bien. Je ne veux pas connaître vos enfantillages, s'emporta Dame Clarence. Vous… Tu n'avais pas à te comporter de la sorte ! Tu as compromis ton père ! Profite de ta chance, il est pour le moment trop pris pour s'occuper de toi. Mais crois bien que d'ici la fin du jubilé, il aura choisi une punition adaptée à un comportement si puéril.

Godric ne baissa pas la tête. Il avait craint un instant qu'on le prive de sa participation au tournoi. Dans le moment présent, c'était la seule crainte qu'il avait eue.

§§

Godric s'était seulement éclipsé du festin quelques minutes, le pas peu sûr et l'esprit quelque peu échauffé par la boisson. Il suivait Rosemary qui l'avait fermement attrapé par la main et ne paraissait pas décidée à le relâcher, pas plus à lui révéler ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir de lui.

Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de la grande salle pour ne plus être importunés par le tumulte joyeux qui emplissait le château, quand Rosie s'arrêta brusquement dans un étroit couloir sombre et désert.

La tête tournait à Godric, aussi s'appuya-t-il contre le mur froid, ne remarquant même pas l'état de son amie. Paraissant à la fois inquiète et excitée, elle ne cessait de trépigner avant de se décider à parler :

- Godric, si je te proposais de porter mes couleurs au tournoi, accepterais-tu ? lança-t-elle.

A vrai dire, il eut du mal à comprendre que c'était pour lui demander cela qu'elle avait tant insisté pour qu'il la suive. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Vraiment attendrissante, cette scène ! déclara une voix ironique sortie des ténèbres.

Le brouillard euphorique et alcoolisé qui jusque-là avait embrouillé les pensées de Godric, se dissipa en quelques secondes. Il fixa la forme marchant vers eux, qui ne se précisa que sous la lumière vacillante d'une torche.

- Elder, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! tonna Godric serrant les poings face à cette intrusion.

- Tes histoires de cœur avec des jouvencelles ne m'intéressent pas, rétorqua le seigneur de Haverford avec mépris. Mais je suis bien aise de constater que tu vises toujours aussi bas. Gryffondor, tu pourrais avoir plus d'ambitions. Il y a des prétendantes plus nobles que celle-ci.

Il montra dédaigneusement du doigt Rosie qui se décomposa sur place.

- Je te demande pardon ?! s'écria Godric furieux de ce qu'il pensait être une méprise. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je crois, se moqua Elder, jouant allègrement avec les nerfs de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que j'étais allé m'imaginer de la part d'un jouvenceau comme toi ?

- Retire ce que tu as dit ! gronda Godric.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Autrement, comment pourrais-tu rester en toute innocence avec cette charmante demoiselle dans un endroit aussi sombre ? ricana-t-il.

- Tu répondras de cette offense !

- Ça, ça m'intéresse, répondit Baudric se faisant plus sérieux. En découdre avec toi me ferait vraiment plaisir. Justement j'ai entendu dire qu'on t'autorisait à participer au tournoi.

Il fit une pause pour mieux apprécier la fureur grandissante de Godric avant de reprendre.

- Et je me suis arrangé pour être ton premier adversaire… Si je te battais, cette demoiselle serait un joli trophée.

Le gémissement que poussa Rosemary ne fut aucunement remarqué. Godric venait de sauter sur Elder, lui envoyant un crochet. Ce dernier tenta d'esquiver, mais le poing lui frappa durement la tempe, le sonnant durant quelques secondes, temps dont profita Gryffondor pour prendre l'avantage, ce qui ne dura pas. Elder était plus âgé et pouvait se vanter d'une nette expérience en matière de rixes.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, des domestiques prévenus par Rosie vinrent les séparer. Et Baudric la lèvre en sang, fut éloigné, lançant un dernier cri qui résonna terriblement contre les murs de pierre :

- Demain sera ton dernier jour sur cette terre, Gryffondor !

§§

Le lendemain matin vinrent les deux heures interminables de messe, qui n'avaient donné aucune envie à Godric de sortir de son lit. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'oublie pour une fois, du moins jusqu'au tournoi. Maintenant qu'il était dans cette église, à genoux à psalmodier en latin, il essayait de considérer cela comme une punition pour son comportement de la veille. Cela lui paraissait préférable à tout ce que lui avait promis le regard furibond que lui avait lancé brièvement son père.

Les visages autour de lui, lui semblaient ternes et fermés. Quelques bancs derrière lui, se trouvait Tybalt, qui s'était contenté de secouer la tête d'un air de réprobation lorsqu'il l'avait croisé avant la cérémonie. Et à ses côtés, Dame Clarence paraissait aussi froide qu'un bloc de marbre, le dédaignant et l'ignorant. Cela le blessa, il se rappelait de nombre de ses incalculables bêtises, mais jamais que sa mère ait réagi ainsi. Elle lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir déçu. Cependant cela ne suffisait pas à abattre le moral de Godric. Tandis que l'archevêque aspergeait d'eau bénite son père, il se plut à s'imaginer quelques heures après le tournoi, empli de liesse et de gloire, après des victoires qu'il espérait éclatantes et nombreuses. Ils oublieraient tous ainsi, cette querelle avec ce seigneur de pacotille.

§§

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel clair et dégagé. Quelqu'un aurait pu le trouver stupide à manier seul son épée dans cette petite clairière. Néanmoins, sentir la poignée de l'épée entre ses mains le rassurait indéniablement. Il enchaînait les passes, les moulinets et les coups contre un ennemi imaginaire à l'ombre d'un chêne immense.

Etre patient. C'est ce que lui conseillait le maître d'armes Wilfried depuis ce qu'il semblait être une éternité. Mais lorsque son sang bouillait, lorsque ses émotions et ses pulsions prenaient le dessus, il semblait que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

Godric cessa ses exercices lorsqu'il vit le pan d'une grande tente blanche qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de là, se soulever et un écuyer lui faire signe d'entrer. Il était temps. Son cœur battit sensiblement plus vite. Il remit son épée au fourreau et entra dans la large tente. Un jeune homme roux, que Godric reconnut pour être un des écuyers de son père, l'aida à enfiler et ajuster son armure. Il n'avait jamais aimé porter un tel attirail. Il se sentait moins léger, moins agile à porter tout ce poids de métal. Mais il tentait de se raisonner en se rappelant que lors d'un tournoi, une chute à cheval ou une lance mal dirigée pouvaient être fatale Il posa sur sa tête le casque et tendit l'oreille.

La clameur de la foule à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici, lui parut assourdissante. Et en lui, son propre cœur rythmait ce tumulte. Il devait y avoir plusieurs centaines de personnes sur les tribunes, des milliers d'yeux braqués sur lui, sur ses erreurs et sur ses exploits. Il essaya de se promettre qu'il n'y aurait que des prouesses dans l'heure qui viendrait et qu'aucun ne regretterait d'avoir vu le fils du seigneur Gryffondor se battre comme un lion.

On vint lui annoncer qu'il était son tour de paraître au tournoi. L'écuyer le dirigea vers l'enclos où se trouvait sa monture et l'aida à y monter. Le soleil était éclatant et le ciel présentait son bleu le plus superbe. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer journée plus magnifique. D'un léger coup de talon, il fit avancer son cheval. Il entra dans le champ qui servait de terrain aux joutes, délimité par une barrière d'un côté et par les tribunes de l'autre. Frappé un instant par la foule réunie tout autour, l'observant et le scrutant, il chercha du regard des visages connus. Au loin, sur la tribune d'honneur, il pouvait deviner son père sur le haut trône et sa mère devait être la personne en retrait à ses côtés.

Il serra davantage la main sur la bride de sa monture, et c'est à cet instant qu'il perçut l'existence de cet infime tissu qu'il avait tenu inconsciemment entre ses doigts depuis qu'il avait quitté la tente et dont il avait jusque-là oublié la présence. Ce n'était qu'un long ruban de soie bleue. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'église le matin, Rosemary le lui avait glissé dans la main. L'obstinée tenait à ce qu'il porte ses couleurs, soit ! Il l'attacha à la hampe de sa lance. Il n'était pas homme à compter sur la chance, mais le souvenir du sourire de la jeune fille lui redonnait courage.

On lui ouvrit la barrière et il entra dans ce vaste terrain. Malgré la tension qu'il ressentait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sachant regardé par tous. C'était bien là le moment qu'il attendait depuis des semaines, pour lequel il s'était entraîné durement. Il fit avancer sa monture, tenant haut sa lance et serrant contre lui son bouclier, sur lequel étaient gravées les armoiries de la famille Gryffondor. Le soleil éclatant les illumina un instant. Il se positionna et perçut à des mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté du terrain, le chevalier qui lui faisait face, Elder.

Les sentiments d'orgueil et de fierté qui avaient réussi à le rassurer fugitivement, disparurent, ramenant la sensation de danger et cette tension qui aiguisèrent sa concentration. Godric banda chaque muscle de son corps et se répéta comme un ultime mantra tout ce qu'il avait appris. La confrontation à cheval durerait quelques secondes, la moindre erreur pouvait le mener à l'échec.

Le temps semblait s'être figé tandis qu'il attendait le signal de début du combat. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, sa respiration s'était sensiblement ralentie, alors que son cœur tapait vigoureusement dans sa poitrine.

Un drapeau rouge s'agita. Godric lança sa monture au galop. Les couleurs alentours se mêlèrent et s'estompèrent, seule la forme noire s'approchant encore et toujours était sa préoccupation. Il fit accélérer davantage son destrier, percevant son souffle rauque et haletant. Tendant ses muscles, il tint le plus fermement qu'il put, la lance. Ses yeux virent l'adversaire arriver, son bras droit sentit un puissant choc heurter la lance. Ses traits se déformèrent sous l'effort, mais il ne lâcha pas. Une seconde passa, où il lui sembla que le monde avait changé. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit un instant, ralentit sa monture et fit demi-tour. Elder était à terre. Godric sentit la clameur de la foule résonner en lui. Son cœur lui donna l'impression de pouvoir exploser. C'était sa première victoire…

Son cheval fit quelques pas, tandis que le jeune Gryffondor observait dépité, Elder se relever péniblement. La longue épée du seigneur de Haverford jaillit de son fourreau et étincela au soleil. Ce n'était pas fini et la foule redoublait d'acclamations à cette perspective.

Godric mit pied à terre et dégaina son épée. Il regarda sa lame blanche et pure de toute bataille, puis observa Elder qui l'attendait. Le jeune Gryffondor avança avec précaution. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante, hésitant entre l'appréhension et l'avidité d'un instant qu'il avait si cruellement désiré. Lorsqu'il se lança épée en avant contre son adversaire, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son geste. Trouver les points faibles d'Elder, pour finalement le mettre hors d'état de nuire, défait et impuissant, c'était bien tout ce que Godric avait en tête. Que combattre en tournoi contre quelqu'un avec qui il y avait tant de rancœur et de haine, puisse s'avérer dangereux, ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Ce qui comptait était de doter son bras d'une force invincible.

Godric ne percevait plus la rumeur et les ovations de la foule à chacune de leurs passes. Seul le bruit éclatant de l'acier contre l'acier résonnait dans sa tête, ainsi que sa respiration avide de chaque goulée d'air, et l'autre _respiration_…

Il frappa, para et esquiva comme on le lui avait appris, comme il l'avait répété des centaines de fois. Il jubila de trouver cela si naturel. Elder perdait. A chaque coup d'épée plus faible, Godric pouvait le sentir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait l'erreur… Sans doute rien, mais les paroles jetées d'un ton méprisant furent suffisantes.

- Fils de chien ! ragea Baudric.

Le sang monta aux joues de Gryffondor. Il fit un bond dans sa direction, épée levée. Elder esquiva avec une expression satisfaite, et d'un coup de pied fit tomber le jeune chevalier à terre et envoya voler son épée.

La terre avait un goût amer, la défaite aussi.

Godric se retourna et sentit un froid désagréable contre sa gorge. Le genre de sensation qui fait craindre pour sa vie. Surtout lorsque son ennemi tient une épée contre votre peau.

La colère le prit de s'être laissé berner si facilement, mais la lame le maintint en respect. Ses yeux allèrent de sa propre arme reposant à terre à quelques mètres de là, hors de portée, à l'expression jubilatoire d'Elder, et sa rage décupla.

Un simple retournement de situation et c'était fini. C'était injuste.

La lame serra de trop près sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, ce n'était qu'un tournoi. Et Elder n'était pas suffisamment fou pour tuer un fils sur les terres de son père. Sûrement se donnait-il quelques instants de satisfaction avant de se déclarer vainqueur. Mais la colère et la fureur savent embrouiller toute pensée.

Le regard de Godric s'égara une dernière fois sur sa précieuse épée, si inutile et si loin. Il la désira fortement, pour se défendre et prouver qu'il n'était pas si facile de le vaincre.

Il la désira.

Il voulut en sentir la garde entre ses doigts.

Sa main se referma sur cette forme tant éprouvée par des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Alors Godric frappa. Il dégagea l'arme qui le menaçait et d'un coup de pied, envoya à son tour Elder à terre. La colère semblait redoubler ses forces. Il se releva, bondit sur le seigneur de Haverford qui tentait déjà de se relever, et il entailla le bras droit de son adversaire, le faisant relâcher son épée avec un gémissement de douleur. Elder s'effondra à terre, le bras en sang.

La vue de son adversaire inanimé aurait dû le réjouir, mais le silence alentours le troubla. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Posant les yeux sur le rouge carmin qui salissait désormais son épée, il comprit. Il jeta un regard vif sur l'endroit où se trouvait cette arme il y a si peu de temps.

Le silence l'opprima. Les murmures naissants l'inquiétèrent.

Par tous les saints !

Godric regarda à nouveau son épée, troublé et perdu. Il avait fait acte de magie, il l'avait faite venir à lui.

Devant tous.

Il recula d'un pas. Il devait partir.

Une rumeur sourde s'élevait peu à peu des tribunes. La panique s'emparerait des esprits de tous ces gens qui n'y connaissaient rien à la magie, et aux yeux de qui, il devenait un être doté de pouvoirs dangereux. Rangeant l'épée au fourreau, Godric partit d'un pas faussement assuré vers la tente qui se trouvait à l'entrée du terrain de joute.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans cette tente blanche, il vit la silhouette de l'écuyer fuir précipitamment de l'autre côté. Godric abattit avec frustration son poing contre le pilier en bois qui soutenait l'édifice.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Il faisait chaud. L'armure lourde et pénible le gênait.

Godric pouvait déjà imaginer la suite : on viendrait le chercher. Ce ne serait pas son père qui empêcherait quoi que ce soit. Sorcier, il devenait un banni, un non-désiré. Et n'ayant aucun talent magique, son père, le seigneur Gryffondor, avait toujours eu du mépris et une peur pour les pouvoirs de sa femme et de son enfant. Il ne réagirait certainement pas si le statut de son fils était révélé et que tous ces moldus agissaient en conséquence.

La magie leur fait peur.

Il essaya de défaire les lacets de cuir qui retenaient les pièces de l'armure. Mais c'était vraiment chose difficile, entravé qu'il était dans cette cuirasse métallique.

- Cesse de gigoter de la sorte, mon garçon.

La voix et la présence d'une ombre penchée sur lui firent sursauter Gryffondor. Dans sa hâte de vouloir saisir son épée, il manqua de trébucher.

Un rire aigrelet lui parvint, tandis qu'il découvrait ce qu'il avait cru être son ennemi.

- Et bien ! Dire que j'avais parié dix sous sur ta victoire. Ce n'était pas gagné.

La vieille dame étira ses lèvres en un sourire édenté. Et Godric la reconnut, elle était une des domestiques de sa mère, Lizbeth. Sans plus s'expliquer, elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son armure, puis lui prit fermement la main et le tira vers le fond de la tente.

- Allez viens, mon garçon, siffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ici. Ces idiots sont encore sous le choc, mais le bon sens leur reviendra. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'ils te trouvent à ce moment-là.

- Et vous… ? demanda Godric.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour les questions, petit ?

Elle scruta d'un air désapprobateur la mine perplexe et stupéfaite du garçon.

- Tu auras des réponses. Mais ne sois pas bête, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Lizbeth le tira plus fortement. Et Godric en vint à se demander comment une frêle vieille femme pouvait se montrer aussi ferme.

Il la suivit. Passant de l'autre côté de la tente, elle lui fit longer le bord de la forêt, puis ils passèrent les remparts et traversèrent les rues pavées par des chemins désertés. Tout le monde devait se trouver au tournoi. C'était bien là, l'évènement. Et vraiment, Godric avait peut-être l'impression étrange que tout le dépassait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il pouvait dire avoir de la chance… ou de la malchance.

- Arrête de regarder en arrière, réprimanda la vieille domestique en tirant plus fort sur le bras de Godric, alors qu'il ne cessait d'essayer de chercher des yeux du haut de la place qu'ils avaient atteinte, les tribunes et la large clairière où se tenait le tournoi.

Lorsque Lizbeth poussa une porte tout en bois usé sur le côté d'un bâtiment destiné aux domestiques et y tira à l'intérieur le jeune seigneur, il fut frappé de la différence de luminosité. De la lumière vive et éclatante de l'extérieur, ils étaient passés dans les ténèbres humides et froides de ce qui semblait être un cellier. Godric passa une main devant ses yeux.

Des tonneaux et des caisses gisaient de-ci et de-là. Un regard d'incompréhension à la vieille femme n'apportèrent qu'un sourire malicieux et aucune réponse.

Elle lui fourra dans les mains un baluchon de toile.

- Prends ça, petit, marmonna-t-elle. Il y a là une bourse bien garnie et quelques vêtements.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour fuir, pardi ! répondit la vieille femme en écarquillant les yeux. Tu ne pensais pas qu'avec ce que la population sait de toi, tu pourrais continuer ta petite vie en paix ?

Godric laissa son regard errer sur les murs en pierre sombre et les tonneaux couverts de poussière. Fuir ? Ici ?

- Vraiment, tu n'es pas très vif d'esprit, mon garçon, siffla Lizbeth.

- Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas peur de… de mes pouvoirs ?

- Peur ? souffla Lizbeth. J'ai donné le sein à ta mère, alors crois bien que je connais très bien vos petits secrets. Et puis ce n'est pas vos tours de passe-passe qui peuvent effrayer une vieille femme comme moi.

Godric ne sembla pas comprendre. La vieille femme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Allez, viens par là.

Elle le mena vers le fond de la vaste pièce souterraine et lui désigna une des pierres.

- Ta baguette. Frappe cette pierre avec.

Godric se contenta d'obéir et tout lui parut plus clair lorsque dans le mur un passage se creusa soudainement. Il jeta un œil, mais il n'y avait que l'obscurité.

- Va par là, lança Lizbeth. Ca te conduira bien au-delà de la forêt. Il faudra tout de même que tu sois discret jusqu'à ce que tu sois sorti des terres de Messire Gryffondor. Après ça, je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Et ma mère ?

- Réfléchis un peu, gémit la veille femme avec agacement. Elle ne craint rien. Elle ne s'est pas amusée à faire apparaître des épées.

La moue dubitative et inquiète de Godric fit sourire Lizbeth, et d'une franche pression dans le dos, elle le poussa dans le souterrain. Il eut le temps de se retourner et de voir le mur se reformer derrière lui.

Il était un sorcier forcé de fuir, dans un tunnel où il ne voyait pas goutte. Voilà où il en était.

Il sentit sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Lumos.


	3. Obscurs desseins

**Le monde selon Godric**

**Personnage :** Godric Gryffondor, OCs

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Résumé :** Peut-on se nommer Godric Gryffondor et être le sorcier le plus obtus que la tere ait jamais porté ?... Elle dirait oui sans une hésitation.

**Disclaimer :** Godric est à JKR. Le reste, c'est pour ma pomme.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Owlie Wood** pour le beta !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Obscurs desseins**

Le halo magique du sortilège Lumos montrait continuellement les mêmes pans de roche abrupte, dégoulinante d'humidité.

La fierté de Godric réprouvait les frissons que ce lieu lugubre et glacial provoquait en lui. Il lui semblait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que la vieille Lizbeth l'avait poussé dans ce tunnel sans fin. Seulement maintenant, il commençait à songer que tout ceci pouvait fort bien être un piège ou, mieux encore, une immense farce.

Les conséquences d'un acte de magie involontaire lui paraissaient trop grandes pour être réelles. Pouvait-il vraiment être condamné à l'exil ?

En attendant, il marchait. Et son corps commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Les muscles de son bras droit étaient douloureusement tendus, l'affrontement à la lance y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Sa cheville gauche lui faisait plus mal à chaque pas, souvenir probable de sa chute pendant le duel. Avancer devenait pénible et ces parois d'un gris sombre, désespérément les mêmes, ne lui révélaient en rien l'état de sa progression.

Godric poussa un juron lorsqu'il buta sur un surplomb rocheux. Et son estomac qui se mettait de la partie, grognant et râlant ! Le chevalier fouilla dans le baluchon laissé par la vieille servante. Il y trouva avec soulagement une miche de pain frais et une gourde d'eau.

Louée soit cette Lizbeth ! pensa-t-il, se désaltérant d'eau fraîche et enfournant gloutonnement cette mie blanche et savoureuse qu'on servait au château.

Assis à terre, tenant pensivement le bout de pain, il finit par le remettre hâtivement dans le sac avant que l'envie ne le prenne de le dévorer en entier. Il profita de cette pause pour examiner sa cheville, autant que la lumière de sa baguette le permettait. Apparemment, rien de cassé, il y aurait peut-être une ecchymose ou seulement un muscle froissé. Il pesta intérieurement de n'avoir jamais eu la curiosité d'ouvrir le livre _Soins magiques de base_, qu'il avait vu mille fois dans la bibliothèque de sa mère, habilement dissimulé aux yeux des domestiques moldus par un sort. A cet instant, il lui aurait bien été utile. Mais il avait toujours négligé ces petites choses sans intérêt, sa mère ayant toujours été présente pour soigner ces plaies et blessures en tout genre, qu'il récoltait en faisant preuve d'un peu trop de hardiesse lors de l'escalade du mur du fort ou lors d'une course d'obstacles équestre avec les barrières des champs dans la plaine.

Les souvenirs nostalgiques affluèrent, avant que le chevalier ne se reprenne et, les dents serrées, ne se remette sur pied. Il fallait bien qu'il sorte de là. Il ne devait pas traîner, lui avait recommandé la servante. Il n'avait plus guère le choix. Soit il se risquait à traîner dans les parages, et l'idée de revenir au château les poings liés et entouré de soldats comme une vermine bonne pour la prison ne le tentait aucunement. Soit il se hâtait de quitter les terres de son père, celles qui auraient dû être siennes un jour.

_Demain sera ton dernier jour sur cette terre, Gryffondor ! _

Il s'arrêta brusquement, frappé par les paroles d'Elder qui lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit. Baudric avait dit vrai ! Même si ce n'était pas exactement le sens dans lequel cet effronté avait dû envisager la chose. Le rire de Godric résonna sur les pierres humides de la caverne, tant la situation lui paraissait incongrue. Cependant, cela lui mit du baume au cœur, songeant que même s'il était contraint de fuir, il avait eu la satisfaction de rabattre le caquet à l'insolent Elder. Et il était prêt à parier que celui-ci n'oublierait pas sa défaite de sitôt.

Il avançait depuis des heures, lorsque le terrain s'éleva en une pente douce. Il redoubla de vitesse, et la très faible lueur que ses yeux perçurent lui confirma que son voyage souterrain prendrait bientôt fin.

Eteignant sa baguette, il s'approcha à pas prudents, aux aguets du moindre bruit qui pourrait s'avérer inquiétant. Il avait probablement dû parcourir une très longue distance, se sentant incapable de tenir le compte des heures passées sous terre. Mais Godric préférait prendre ses précautions. A dire vrai, les récents évènements et cette pénible marche l'avaient rendu quelque peu nerveux. Même entraîné pour être chevalier, un fils de noble restait quelqu'un de choyé et peu habitué à connaître soif, faim, fatigue et douleur, tous ces maux que Godric endurait présentement.

Rapidement, la lumière se fit plus éclatante, l'obligeant à mettre une main devant ses yeux. Le son cristallin d'un ruisseau attisa la soif qu'il avait contenue jusqu'ici, souhaitant préserver au mieux la faible réserve de sa gourde. Il poussa quelques buissons envahissant l'espace et découvrit avec enthousiasme le filet d'eau qui se frayait un chemin entre les roches accidentées. Il s'y désaltéra et prit soin de bien remplir la gourde.

Son regard se porta plus loin et il vit enfin la sortie de cet infernal tunnel, le laissant entrapercevoir ce qui semblait une forêt touffue. Du flanc de la montagne dont il sortit, il pouvait voir le soleil se coucher à l'orée du bois. Il hésita. Peut-être valait-il mieux rester ici pour la nuit, avec au moins un point d'eau et un abri ? Il devrait pour cela calmer ses ardeurs qui lui donnaient envie de partir à l'assaut de ce pays et de fuir ce souterrain où il n'avait déjà passé que trop de temps…

Quelques heures plus tard, il vagabondait à travers les hauts arbres et les buissons de ronce, cherchant avec espoir le moindre signe de civilisation. Même un sentier dans cette contrée sauvage aurait fait l'affaire. La nuit était tombée et les faibles rayons de la lune filtrant à travers le couvert des chênes éclairaient à peine sa route. Avançant péniblement dans la pénombre, il n'osait utiliser une fois de plus de sa baguette magique. Si un Moldu venait à le surprendre se servant de magie, il était bon pour un retour aux ennuis habituels. Il pesta contre ses facilités magiques qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas utiliser.

Après s'être battu contre des ronces agrippées à sa cape, frissonnant et peinant pour y voir goutte, Godric, de mauvaise humeur, finit par déclarer forfait. Il s'appuya contre un immense arbre et s'enveloppa frileusement de sa cape. Quelques pensées tournèrent encore dans son esprit, avant que lentement il ne s'assoupisse.

Lorsqu'il revint péniblement à un état conscient, la sensation première que ressentit Godric fut le froid. Il avait déjà dormi à la belle étoile, quelques années auparavant, alors qu'il avait décidé de jouer les aventuriers sans la permission de qui que ce soit. Mais à cette époque-là, il n'avait pas eu à subir la chute des températures d'un hiver approchant sournoisement.

Il y avait aussi cette étrange sensation froide, là, tout contre sa gorge.

Godric ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ne faites pas un geste.

Même cette voix était froide et tranchante comme l'acier.

Son regard se dirigea vers la jeune femme déterminée qui avait prononcé ces paroles et redescendit un peu jusqu'à la dague qu'elle appliquait soigneusement contre la peau de son cou.

Il s'efforça d'avoir quelques pensées lucides, et sa main glissa doucement vers la poche de son habit où il savait être sa baguette. Mais la lame le serra d'encore plus près.

- Votre main !

Les lèvres de Godric s'étirèrent en un sourire contrit. C'était trop drôle, il avait réussi à échapper à toute une population l'ayant pris en plein fait de magie, et voilà qu'il était désormais pris au piège par une femme, presque une jeune fille, dans un bois désert, alors qu'il dormait. Il avait été imprudent une fois de plus.

- Quel accueil, marmonna-t-il goguenard. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

Elle ne parut pas apprécier le ton de cette réplique.

- C'est à moi de poser des questions, gronda-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici ?

Bon sang ! Godric songea qu'il devait être plus loin de son pays qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Par chez lui, aucune fille civilisée et sensée n'agirait de la sorte. Et une présentation n'était pas exactement ce dont rêvait Godric à ce moment précis. Expliquer qu'il était un sorcier en fuite pourrait s'avérer délicat, et la dague sur sa gorge ne le convainquait pas des bonnes intentions de son interlocutrice.

- On peut dire que je me suis égaré dans cette forêt, répondit-il ses yeux dirigés obstinément dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue par cette réponse simpliste.

- Et je pourrais vous retourner la question, renchérit Godric.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Bien entendu, c'est vous qui êtes en position de force, donc il est normal que vous en profitiez. Mais vous n'arriverez pas à m'ôter l'idée qu'une femme de votre âge seule ici, et menaçant les voyageurs égarés, est beaucoup plus suspecte qu'un pauvre hère comme moi.

Elle aurait pu le tuer dans l'instant, mais il ne pouvait envisager qu'elle en soit capable. La lueur déterminée dans ses yeux noirs lui faisait bien penser qu'elle en aurait le courage, mais tout de même, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Ces temps-ci, je reçois un peu trop souvent la visite de brigands et de soldats pour ne pas être méfiante, se justifia-t-elle. Allez, debout !

Godric attendit qu'elle écarte la lame pour se relever. Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais au lieu de vouloir lui ôter son épée pendant à son côté gauche, comme Gryffondor l'avait d'abord pensé, elle fouilla la poche droite de sa chemise et en ressortit la longue et fine baguette qu'il avait voulu saisir lors de sa tentative de défense. Une sueur froide couvrit le front du jeune homme. Il était fait ! Mais bien vite, la raison lui vint : après tout, ce n'était qu'une jeune fille et lui un chevalier entraîné aux arts de la guerre.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il s'élança vers elle, évitant l'arme qu'elle tendait toujours vers lui, se saisit de son poignet, le tordit et lui fit lâcher la dague, soutirant à l'inconnue un cri douloureux. Reprenant ses esprits, elle envoya un coup de poing que Godric bloqua.

Il respira. Joli retournement de situation. Il la tenait désormais fermement par les deux bras. Furieuse, elle se débattit en vain. Godric fut cependant surpris que le regard enragé de la jeune femme ne se porte pas sur la dague gisant à terre mais sur la baguette qui durant le corps à corps avait volé jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

- Maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter calmement, affirma Godric sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire victorieux.

Une mèche de cheveux barrant son visage, la demoiselle ne paraissait pas digérer cette défaite, reprenant péniblement sa respiration.

- Je suppose que vous faire oublier cet incident est la meilleure solution, proposa-t-il la fixant pour mieux goûter sa réaction.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir soudainement s'affaisser. Malgré l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, Godric la sentit glisser entre ses bras et il dut se résigner à la laisser se mettre à genoux à même la terre.

- Reprenez-vous, fit-il d'un ton inquiet, je vous assure que ça ne vous fera aucun mal. Vous pourrez reprendre votre vie comme si de rien n'était.

Elle leva des yeux implorants, qui le firent presque reculer de surprise tant ils différaient de l'expression froide et résolue qu'elle avait arborée jusque-là.

- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas ça ! supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je n'ai…

Elle jeta un nouveau regard à la baguette abandonnée à terre, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré de sorciers auparavant.

Se laissant attendrir par son air profondément ébranlé, Godric la relâcha doucement.

- Vous n'êtes pas effrayée ? demanda-t-il circonspect.

Avec lenteur, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le dévisageant étrangement.

- Alors, que faisons-nous ? interrogea Godric désarçonné par la tournure que tout cela prenait.

Au regard qu'elle lui porta, il lui sembla un instant que la lueur dans les prunelles noires qui l'avait si vivement interpellé, était de l'avidité. Une avidité si grande qu'elle semblait pouvoir tout détruire sur son passage. Cette pensée dérangea suffisamment Godric pour qu'il se décide à la juger stupide et à l'écarter de son esprit.

- Je ne sais même pas votre nom, fit-il remarquer.

- Eden, murmura la jeune femme.

Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. La dénommée Eden, assise à terre, la mine défaite, ne semblait plus avoir de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Godric frotta inconsciemment sa gorge où avait reposé la lame quelques minutes auparavant.

Mais était-elle fiable pour autant ? Sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné que sa condition de sorcier était synonyme de danger, et voilà que cette situation démontrait précisément le contraire. Il se sentit pris au dépourvu.

- Vous habitez ici ? demanda Godric.

Eden se contenta de hocher la tête et d'indiquer vaguement du doigt une direction.

- Très bien, décida le jeune chevalier. Si vous avez quelques vivres et un bon lit à me proposer, ça serait avec joie.

Il alla ramasser sa baguette magique et la dissimula dans sa botte.

- Vous n'êtes guère prudent, lança la jeune femme dans son dos.

Il se retourna et eut un vague sentiment d'effroi en la voyant bien droite devant lui, la dague honnie à la main. S'emparant hâtivement de l'arme qu'elle tenait, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière l'expression indéchiffrable de la jeune femme. Peine perdue.

Elle le regarda avec amusement, alors qu'il plaçait avec méfiance la dague à sa ceinture, jugeant qu'elle avait suffisamment montré de hardiesse une arme à la main, pour vouloir la tenir hors de sa portée.

- Et je ne sais même pas à qui je dois accorder l'hospitalité, soupira-t-elle avec une ironie non dissimulée.

- Appelez-moi Godric, cela suffira.

Il ramassa sa cape et son baluchon, et lui adressa un signe impatient.

- Alors, nous pouvons y aller ? trépigna-t-il. Je n'ai eu que quelques morceaux de pain à me mettre sous la dent récemment, et je ne dirai vraiment pas non à un peu de repos. De plus, je préfère profiter de votre bonne disposition, tant qu'elle semble durer.

A la boutade, il ajouta un sourire goguenard qui laissa Eden en apparence indifférente.

- Suivez-moi, indiqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement sa cape sur sa robe et qu'elle s'enfonçait entre d'épais fourrés.

Godric la suivit sans se demander s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en accordant quelque confiance à cette inconnue. A dire vrai, il était obnubilé par ce rêve de confort que la jeune femme et son foyer pourraient lui procurer après son périple éreintant.

Il se passa peu de temps avant qu'ils ne débouchent dans une petite clairière et Godric cligna des yeux face au soleil levant qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Il se hâta de marcher à la suite de la jeune femme, sautant par-dessus un ruisseau, et il aperçut enfin une petite maison nichée entre deux grands arbres.

- C'est ici que vous habitez ? demanda Godric.

Eden ne se retourna pas, se contentant de pousser la porte en bois qui émit un grincement. Derrière elle, tenant d'une main le panneau de bois, Godric observa la seule et unique grande salle que renfermait cette demeure. Une table rustique occupait la majorité de l'espace, tandis qu'une cuisine rudimentaire s'étalait le long du mur. Une vieille cheminée se trouvait à la droite de l'entrée, un chaudron encore suspendu au-dessus des cendres chaudes. Il tendit le cou et nota un rideau tiré qui séparait la salle en deux.

- Vous comptez entrer ? interrogea la jeune femme d'un ton acide, alors qu'elle avait ôté sa lourde cape.

Godric se hâta de refermer la porte derrière lui, faisant disparaître le courant d'air glacial provenant de l'extérieur. Il l'observa un instant fureter dans un placard, avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur une des chaises branlantes. Une miche de pain et une coupe en bois atterrirent sur la table sans grande délicatesse. Godric s'empara de cette pitance avec un bonheur apparent. Lorsqu'il commença à être rassasié, il posa les yeux sur Eden qui versait un peu de vin dans sa coupe.

- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de m'aider ? s'enquit-il avant d'enfourner une autre bouchée de pain.

Les lèvres d'Eden s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

- _Vous_ détenez une épée et une baguette magique, sans compter ma dague, répondit-elle évasivement.

Les yeux de Godric s'agrandirent avec stupéfaction devant la mauvaise foi évidente dont elle faisait preuve. Elle se moquait de lui ! Il lui avait promis de la laisser tranquille après un simple sortilège d'Oubliettes. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle essayait de se poser en victime, contrainte d'obéir sous la menace ! Il trouvait ça rudement loin de la vérité, se rappelant que c'était elle qui avait été en position de l'égorger une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Si je n'avais pas été réveillé une lame tranchante sur la gorge, je suppose que tout aurait été différent, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Vous n'avez pas dû être souvent réveillé de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? lança Eden avec sarcasme.

Les sourcils haussés et l'absence totale de sourire chez le jeune chevalier laissèrent à penser qu'il n'avait en aucun cas goûté à l'ironie de cette boutade. Il reposa le bout de pain, tout en dévisageant pensivement son hôte.

- Allons bon, fit-elle embarrassée par l'attitude de Gryffondor, finissez ça. Vous irez vous plaindre ensuite d'avoir faim.

- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas du tout la façon dont vous agissez depuis le début, affirma Godric en la fixant plus intensément.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un silence pesant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eden tournait les talons vers la cheminée et se penchait sur les cendres afin de ranimer le feu.

- Vous me devez bien quelques explications et même des excuses, insista-t-il.

Les bûches qu'elle venait de placer dans l'âtre, craquèrent doucement dans le feu naissant. Elle resta devant la cheminée à observer les flammes grandir, sous l'œil déconcerté de Godric, avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui faire à nouveau face.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha Eden brusquement. Là, vous êtes satisfait ?

Le jeune homme engloutit le dernier bout de pain et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise avec une satisfaction évidente.

- A moitié, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue amusée. Il me manque encore les explications.

- Quelles explications ? s'enquit-t-elle clairement exaspérée par l'obstination de Godric.

- Si vous deviez recommencer, fit-il en montrant la trace encore rouge sur son cou, je préfèrerais en connaître les raisons.

- Si vous étiez une jeune femme habitant seule dans cette forêt lugubre, vous seriez aussi méfiante que moi, riposta-t-elle avec verve. Mais je suppose que là d'où vous veniez, vous n'avez jamais été confronté à des troupes de brigands aux intentions peu avouables vaquant autour de votre foyer.

Godric se rembrunit en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il pensa à s'excuser, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à lui trouver raison de l'avoir agressé ainsi sans avoir cherché à en savoir plus.

- Quelle idée aussi d'habiter dans un endroit pareil toute seule, argua-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'il se mêlait peut-être là d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas.

Le fait était qu'il ne pouvait réprimer sa curiosité face à cette jeune femme qui s'avérait de plus en plus hors norme. Et contrairement à lui, Eden parut penser qu'il allait trop loin.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas d'autre endroit où aller, répondit-elle froidement.

Godric resserra ses mains sur la coupe de vin qu'il tenait. Elle n'avait donc personne qui puisse prendre soin d'elle, c'était cela ? Il aurait pu s'arrêter là…

- Pas de famille ? s'enquit-il.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les prunelles noires. Le visage fermé, Eden secoua la tête.

- Juste une vieille dame qui est décédée l'hiver dernier.

C'était peut-être le moment de s'excuser, mais par un orgueil absurde, les mots refusaient de sortir de la gorge de Gryffondor.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il gêné.

- Vous voyez ? grommela Eden avec dédain. C'est très intéressant de vous inquiéter de mon sort, mais comme vous l'avez vous-même expérimenté, je me débrouille très bien.

Ses paroles n'atteignirent pas vraiment Godric. Il ressassait l'idée qu'il avait eue. C'était peut-être réellement stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir, avec cette seule solution concrète à l'esprit.

- Je pourrais rester avec vous et vous protéger ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant soudain, appuyant les deux paumes contre le bois rugueux de la table et fixant attentivement le visage de la jeune femme qui avait reculé sous la brusquerie de sa répartie.

- Me protéger ? répéta-t-elle hagarde.

Godric se rassit avec l'air d'une personne particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même. Et son sourire agaça Eden au plus haut point.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! s'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Quelles idées stupides vous êtes-vous mis dans le crâne ?

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre de la stupeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée la proposition de Godric. Se levant, elle fit quelques pas avant de reprendre sa tirade.

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Vous ne me connaissez que depuis une heure, et voilà que vous voulez jouer les chevaliers servants ?

L'écoutant rugir calmement, Godric ne paraissait pas en démordre.

- Faut-il que je vous rappelle que je plantais un poignard sur votre gorge il y a encore peu de temps ? persifla-t-elle avec un air mauvais.

- Poignard que je vous ai aisément enlevé, rétorqua le chevalier en indiquant avec nonchalance la dague à sa ceinture.

L'assurance et la fureur de la jeune femme qui avait déjà diminué tout au long de son discours exalté, s'éteignirent, ne laissant que du dépit et de l'amertume de se voir ainsi dans une impasse.

- Et me protéger de quoi ? reprit-elle.

- De ces fameux brigands, répondit Godric. La forêt doit grouiller d'individus malfaisants pour que vous agressiez de la sorte le premier venu.

La pointe d'ironie dans ses propos acheva Eden.

- Et comme vous ne paraissez pas être effrayée par mes… capacités, murmura-t-il d'un ton complice, vous pourriez en profiter.

A ces mots, les yeux noirs de la jeune femme brillèrent et son regard descendit vers la botte où Godric avait dissimulé sa baguette.

Elle finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire entendu.

- C'est d'accord.

- Je me doutais que cette idée vous plairait, conclut Godric.


	4. La route est longue

**Le monde selon Godric**

**Personnages :** Godric Gryffondor, OCs

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Résumé : **Peut-on se nommer Godric Gryffondor et être le sorcier le plus obtus que la Terre ait jamais porté ?... Elle dirait oui sans une hésitation.

**Disclaimer : **Godric Gryffondor a été créé par JKR. Je me charge de tout le reste.

* * *

Me revoilà. Désolée pour tout le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour un chapitre qui n'est même pas si long. Mais il m'en aura causé des soucis.

Je tiens à remercier **Owlie Wood** pour m'avoir soutenue et pour traquer inlassablement mes fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La route est longue**

En désirant rester avec cette inconnue, Godric ne s'était pas assuré confort et facilités. La nuit notamment avait été bien loin de celles passés au château.

La vieille maison était truffée de courants d'air et Eden avait refusé qu'il dorme près d'elle dans le seul coin isolé qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une chambre. Il n'y avait pas réellement de surprise à ce que la demoiselle s'avère être une vraie harpie. Mais tout de même elle aurait pu éviter d'aller jusqu'à éteindre le feu flambant dans l'âtre, durant la nuit, sous le faible prétexte d'économiser du combustible.

Le lendemain, le dos ankylosé par le plancher sur lequel il avait dormi, le chevalier était allé, maugréant, couper un peu de bois aux alentours de la cabane branlante. Il avait bien espéré un merci pour avoir tenté de maîtriser l'art de la hache. Et il était à noter que l'exercice - bien que moins périlleux que celui de l'épée - était drôlement rude ! Mais en ramenant soigneusement les bûches mal équarries, il n'avait même pas eu droit à un regard gentil ou à un sourire. Ce fut tout juste si elle lui indiqua où poser son butin.

Comprenant peu à peu que la gratitude ou même la plus élémentaire forme de politesse ne faisait pas partie des qualités de la jeune fille, Godric se contenta du bol de soupe tendu et pensa sagement que tant qu'il pouvait disposer du gîte et du couvert, aussi piteux soient-ils, il n'avait guère à se plaindre. Il devait bien s'avouer apprécier un peu de compagnie, du moment qu'il n'eût pas à craindre pour sa vie ou sa liberté.

Il avait bien songé à agrémenter ses nuits froides d'un peu de magie. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de flammes réelles. Pourtant, le rideau qui séparait la pièce d'Eden de la salle commune était suffisamment mince pour le dissuader de se permettre quelques actes magiques à l'insu de la propriétaire des lieux. Alors il s'abstenait.

Eden avait beau être au courant de ses capacités particulières, il y avait des habitudes et des craintes qui ne s'effaçaient pas en une journée. Moldu et magie faisaient mauvais ménage, telle était la philosophie que s'était façonnée Godric au vu de ses maigres expériences. Et il n'aimait pas beaucoup le regard que la jeune fille portait à sa baguette magique, s'il s'avisait de trop la mettre en évidence.

Pour ces raisons-là, il lui fallut un moment pour s'imprégner des paroles que prononça Eden le soir même.

- Pour un prétendu sorcier, on ne vous voit pas vraiment vous servir de ce bout de bois.

Le ton mesuré et calme eut tout l'effet contraire sur Godric. Il en avait manqué s'étouffer avec la gorgée de soupe brûlante qu'il venait d'ingérer.

- Je pensais… Enfin, les moldus n'aiment pas vraiment qu'on fasse étalage de la magie, balbutia-t-il. Ce n'est pas votre cas ?

Levant un regard plein d'une arrogance peu commune pour une paysanne isolée dans une forêt, elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça peut nous rendre la vie nettement plus facile, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle joua distraitement avec un peu de mie de pain, avant de rajouter :

- Puis vous avez l'air de si mal vous acclimater à cet endroit que la magie pourrait arranger vos affaires.

Tant de sollicitude réchauffa le cœur de Godric. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible de la part de cette jeune fille qu'il avait déjà qualifié de mégère en pensée.

- Tout de même, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un couper aussi mal du bois ! acheva-t-elle.

Adieu sollicitude, prévenance ou même amabilité ! Godric rougit, terriblement embarrassé que son hôtesse puisse ainsi réduire à néant ses efforts. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tentant de dominer la situation du moins en apparences.

- Allons, asseyez-vous ! renchérit Eden.

Le chevalier ne ressentit pas vraiment l'envie de lui obéir. Il était froissé et humilié. Et un Gryffondor digne de ce nom ne laisse pas passer ce genre d'affronts sans y répondre de façon appropriée.

- Retirez ce que vous avez dit ! grogna-t-il, sa voix s'enflant d'importance.

Eden se contenta de secouer la tête, faisant valser ses boucles noires.

- Ne vous trouvez-vous pas ridicule ? Qu'un jeune noble n'y connaisse rien en travaux domestiques, il n'y a rien de plus normal. Par conséquent vous ne m'empêcherez pas de me gausser devant vos efforts grotesques pour n'y rien laisser paraître.

Lui coupant toute possibilité de réponse, elle entreprit de ranger la vaisselle et lui arracha son bol de soupe à moitié vidé. Les mots durs de la jeune fille tournèrent dans l'esprit de Godric.

- Vous avez peut-être honte d'être un sorcier ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix insidieuse.

Seigneur, non ! Il n'avait pas honte. Mais vu la quantité d'ennuis que ces capacités avaient rapportés, sa réticence était compréhensible, surtout face à une inconnue aussi retorse.

Il pesta tout bas, refusant de continuer une conversation dans un sens aussi absurde. Car Eden semblait vouloir le mener quelque part et il n'aimait pas la direction que tout cela prenait.

Elle vint s'asseoir face à lui dans une posture peu adéquate pour une damoiselle, à cheval sur le banc instable, et le fixa d'un regard amusé, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

- Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire des choses merveilleuses.

Sa capacité à alterner compliments et insultes s'avérait prodigieuse.

- Montrez-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Déconcerté, c'était bien un moindre mot pour qualifier l'état de Godric.

- C'est à cause de la magie que je me retrouve ici avec vous, plaida-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me montrer en spectacle.

Elle continuait de le dévisager, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des brefs regards à la ceinture de Godric où pendait la baguette magique.

- J'aime les histoires, murmura-t-elle. Spécialement au coin du feu.

Godric ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Vous êtes bien du genre à n'écouter les explications qu'après.

Elle décroisa ses bras, avec un sourire triomphant.

- Alors c'est le bon moment !

Godric ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, car il éprouvait réellement le besoin de s'épancher au sujet de ses mésaventures. Qu'il embellisse quelques pans de l'histoire, elle ne le remarquât pas. L'essentiel fut dit et lorsqu'il se tut, Eden, le visage impénétrable, dodelina doucement du chef sans révéler pour autant le fond de sa pensée.

- Moi qui avais toujours désiré rencontrer l'aventure, c'est chose faite ! conclut Godric avec une ironie qui le fit sourire.

Il aurait été inexact de dire qu'il n'avait pas quelques regrets, mais le chevalier préférait aller de l'avant. Et à l'instant présent, sa situation n'était pas des plus brillantes, alors qu'il croupissait dans cette vieille chaumière.

- Mais maintenant je ne sais plus vraiment où aller, marmonna-t-il. Peut-être devrais-je parcourir les routes de ce beau pays ou d'autres pour apporter mon aide aux nécessiteux. Ou je pourrais tout aussi bien proposer mes services à des seigneurs lointains.

Des paysages féériques et des anecdotes dignes d'être contés par les bardes se dessinaient déjà dans l'esprit du damoiseau.

- Vous aviez dit vouloir me protéger, trancha net la voix d'Eden. Vous changez vite de cause.

L'air piteux, Godric se retourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait avoir mal pris ce bref moment de rêverie. Non pas qu'il ait eu l'idée de renier sa parole, mais tout de même elle n'avait de cesse de prétendre ne pas avoir besoin de lui, alors il ne comptait pas rester éternellement ici. Avait-il une dette envers elle ? Pas vraiment.

- Il faudrait que je reste? demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse que les crépitements du feu faillirent la recouvrir.

- Et après tout, si vous changez d'avis tous les jours, qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ? persifla Eden. Vous croire aura été une sottise passagère. Désormais je saurai qu'on ne peut compter sur la parole d'un chevalier.

Le rouge aux joues de Godric ne pouvait en aucune façon être le reflet des flammes émanant de l'âtre.

- Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment ! gronda-t-il. Durant cette journée, vous m'avez fait passer pour un incapable et un sot. Et si j'évoque une minute des projets lointains, voilà que vous prenez la mouche ! Sacrebleu, décidez une fois pour toutes ce que vous désirez !

Il se leva et fit quelques pas furieux dans la pièce, avant de reprendre d'un ton ignorant la mesure.

- Je vous ai fait cette proposition avec sincérité. Mais au vu de votre comportement, il m'apparaissait clair que cela vous était égal.

Lorsqu'il porta son regard sur Eden, y mettant toute la colère que la situation lui inspirait, il voulut croire que la mine gênée de la paysanne était feinte. Il essaya de ne ressentir ni embarras, ni honte de s'être laissé emporter par la colère vis-à-vis d'une femme. Eden n'était pas à proprement parler une personne du beau sexe, car une dame ne vit pas recluse comme une ermite, elle ne devrait pas utiliser d'arme et encore moins mépriser les hommes.

- Si vous désirez partir, je vous suis, décida-t-elle.

Dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait en ce soir, Godric émit un rire narquois. C'était presque adorable, la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots. Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir affronter la dure vie d'un chevalier errant ? Que de fadaises ! L'hiver viendrait et il était hors de question qu'il mette sa santé en péril pour des lubies insensées.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Sans chercher à davantage argumenter, Eden se leva et se dirigea vers son lit, ramenant sèchement le rideau derrière elle.

Godric aurait pu tirer les leçons du passé et songer que la discussion n'était pas close pour autant. Seulement la colère avait obscurci son jugement et il se contenta de projeter son départ prochain. Ce n'étaient pas quelques paroles en l'air et la malice d'une femme qui allaient le retenir dans ce coin perdu. Il avait voulu être magnanime et l'ingrate en avait profité. Il apparaissait maintenant évident qu'Eden était de mauvaise compagnie.

Il s'endormit ce soir-là, pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il trouverait du repos en cette maisonnée.

Au petit matin, les premiers rayons passant au travers des carreaux poussiéreux l'éveillèrent. Après s'être étiré et avoir reboutonné correctement son habit, il inspecta les lieux d'un regard, étonné d'un tel silence. Non pas qu'il trouvât cette tranquillité suspecte ou qu'il se montrât méfiant. Car Godric n'était pas méfiant, et c'était là sûrement son plus grand défaut. Il se demandait seulement où se trouvait Eden, sans pour autant lui garder rancune pour leur dispute de la veille.

En déduisant qu'elle était allée vaquer dans la forêt à des occupations quelconques et sans intérêt, il montra quelques réticences à partir ainsi sans la remercier ou pouvoir lui dire adieu. En effet, si la fureur qui l'avait emportée la nuit dernière s'était apaisée avec un sommeil lourd, son projet de quitter instamment cet endroit s'était fixé dans son esprit encore plus solidement qu'auparavant. A croire que l'opposition de la jeune femme n'avait fait que décupler ce qui au départ n'était qu'une vague idée.

Le seigneur Gryffondor avait toujours prétendu que son fils était passé maître pour faire l'opposé de ce qu'on requérait de lui.

Rassemblant quelques hardes et n'osant guère prendre plus qu'une gourde d'eau et un quignon de pain, Godric s'assura que son épée pendait bien à sa ceinture et que sa baguette se trouvait à l'abri dans le revers de sa botte, puis il poussa la porte de la chaumière. L'air frais du matin raviva son esprit encore embrumé par les rêves de la nuit.

Un instant il eut l'idée de laisser un mot à Eden pour la remercier. Mais il eut l'esprit de songer qu'en aucun cas, la paysanne ne pouvait savoir lire.

Godric se laissa éblouir par les rayons épars de l'astre solaire, filtrant avec peine entre les branches des hauts arbres. La forêt sombre et les vents glacés qui apportaient du nord la senteur de la terre mouillée par une pluie matinale lui semblèrent de bon présage. Cet air emportait avec lui des prémices d'aventure et de futur rayonnant de gloire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avec un sourire, le jeune Gryffondor voulait penser, afin de se mettre du cœur à ce départ qui au fond le troublait un peu.

Le sentier escarpé se faufilait doucement entre les fougères et les arbres imposants, ne cherchant guère à lutter avec les égalités de terrain, s'adaptant plutôt à cette butée ou à ce fossé. Godric préféra vite couper à travers bois, sautant ou escaladant les obstacles, allant droit devant. Il avait choisi le Nord, non pas arbitrairement, juste parce qu'il s'agissait de la direction qui l'éloignerait au mieux de sa terre natale.

L'idée de rebrousser chemin et de revoir des paysages connus le tentait encore, ou plutôt l'apaisait. Comme si le fait de penser qu'il était encore possible de revenir chez soi le rassurait. Pourtant toujours plein Nord, il avançait tant bien que mal, s'apercevant un peu tard que sortir des sentiers tracés n'était peut-être pas une option si judicieuse.

Lorsqu'il retrouva le chemin de terre battue, il souffla un peu, assis sur un rocher. Le soleil à son zénith perçait maladroitement à travers le feuillage dru, tâchant le sol de flaques de lumière.

Il allait reprendre sa route, c'est alors qu'un bruit l'arrêta. Sa main se porta prestement à la garde de son épée, instinct aiguisé par ces deux jours d'errance. Il lui fallut quelques pas pour fuir le chemin à découvert et se dissimuler derrière un chêne centenaire. Il attendit, dans sa défiance, sentant cette baguette de bois cachée dans sa botte qu'il lui faudrait sortir si la situation se gâtait.

Une minute passa et les lèvres de Godric s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Voilà que maintenant il s'effrayait au moindre bruissement d'air. Peu s'en fallait pour qu'un lièvre soit la cause de tout cela, il devait se gausser d'avoir apeuré un seigneur Gryffondor.

Avec nonchalance, il souffla, se moquant de son attitude. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si des troupes armées pouvaient lui tomber dessus en pleine forêt. Et même si cela s'avérait vrai, il saurait se charger d'eux, morbleu ! Fussent-ils une dizaine de soldats !

Retrouvant sa morgue, il rajusta l'épée à sa ceinture.

- Hé bien, en voilà un brave chevalier ! flûta une voix désagréable.

Godric sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque, cependant plus de dépit ou de colère que de peur. Il se retourna lentement, sachant trop bien qui allait lui apparaître.

- Après avoir fui votre hôte, je vous retrouve là à guetter maladroitement le moindre ennemi… reprit-elle narquoise. Toujours aussi efficace.

S'approchant, Eden avait décidément cet air supérieur que le chevalier avait déjà appris à détester.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas qu'une rencontre fortuite ? maugréa Godric.

Il y avait des limites à sa crédulité. S'il avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'une fille pouvait s'avérer aussi fourbe qu'une couleuvre.

- Oh, vous devenez suspicieux maintenant ? babilla Eden d'un ton léger.

- Votre baluchon et votre tenue m'y incitent, fit remarquer Godric. Vous n'êtes pas là en promenade.

Hochant la tête comme pour s'avouer vaincue, elle ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir se lancer dans les explications. Son attitude sans queue ni tête agaçait le jeune homme. Lui qui croyait avoir échappé à cette source de problèmes s'apercevait avec déplaisir que la partie n'était nullement gagnée.

- Je comptais prendre plein Nord comme vous devez le savoir, grogna-t-il sans se préoccuper le moins du monde d'adoucir ses paroles. J'imagine que la direction Sud vous conviendra ?

- Non, fit-elle. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai l'intention de vous suivre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Godric. Et ça aussi, je vous l'ai dit.

- Mes excuses, minauda-t-elle, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que votre avis m'est égal.

Las, le chevalier se rassit lourdement sur le rocher où il avait trouvé du repos quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui semblait loin le temps où il avait pu voyager seul, avec pour seuls compagnons fidèles, son épée et sa baguette. Et il apparaissait clair qu'il devait renoncer à sa tranquillité… Il était de mauvaise foi, à dire vrai, il ne tenait absolument pas à sa solitude. Et si jusque-là il avait voulu s'éloigner de la jeune femme, c'était par obstination ou par vexation. Il fallait croire que maintenant il n'avait guère le choix. Puis Eden avait déjà été en capacité de lui faire du mal, pourtant elle s'était abstenu. Ce maigre argument l'emporta.

- Serait-ce trop vous demander de savoir pourquoi cet empressement à m'accompagner ? interrogea Godric, s'intéressant malgré lui à ce curieux comportement.

- C'est trop me demander, acquiesça prudemment la jeune fille. Je ne vous gênerai pas, c'est promis.

C'est que maintenant elle donnait presque du sourire et des bonnes manières pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

- Entendu, lâcha Godric.

Il allait probablement le regretter, mais il devait s'avouer qu'un peu de compagnie lui serait agréable. Jouer les héros pouvait être amusant un temps. La réalité d'un chevalier errant dans un monde extérieur froid et humide, comme il avait pu l'apprécier en quelques jours, était beaucoup moins plaisante.

- Je ne compte pas non plus être un fardeau ! s'exclama-t-elle avec vivacité, comme pour anticiper les pensées de Gryffondor.

Godric se tut, amusé par la manie qu'avait Eden de toujours se justifier.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme rompant le silence, l'air ravie de sa courte victoire.

Le chevalier haussa les épaules, embêté qu'Eden pose déjà des questions embarrassantes. Il tendit le bras, indiquant un peu grognon la direction du Nord. Sa compagne jeta un regard vers les profondeurs de la forêt montrées si vaguement, avant de soupirer.

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée, constata-t-elle.

Reprenant la marche sur l'étroit sentier, Godric, vexé, se fit fort d'ignorer les remarques de sa nouvelle compagne.

- Un chevalier qui paraît fuir… souffla la paysanne. Ce n'est pas chose commune. C'est bien cela, vous fuyez ?

S'étant arrêté et retourné de façon trop abrupte dans son emportement, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la demoiselle, se mettant dans une position inconfortable.

- Un Gryffondor ne fuit pas ! se défendit-il vivement.

- Oh, répondit Eden, l'air peu convaincu. Donc vous n'avez pas réellement abandonné votre famille et votre pays par peur ? Et je suppose que le Nord n'est pas à l'opposé de votre domaine ?

Touché par cet argument et humilié, Godric se détourna avec hâte et reprit sa marche avec une vigueur qu'une jeune femme pouvait difficilement suivre. Cependant avec dédain, il n'y prêta guère attention.

La montée se fit rude au détour du chemin, tracé sinueux esquivant les masses rocheuses semées sur la pente de la colline.

- Allons, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous fuyez, renchérit Eden peinant à suivre le jeune chevalier. D'un coup de baguette, vous pouvez faire déguerpir n'importe quel manant.

A ces paroles, Godric ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Seulement le souvenir du tournoi et des centaines d'imperceptibles ennemis qu'il avait perçus alors lui revint péniblement à l'esprit. Le fait était que seul, il n'irait pas loin, aussi bravement puisse-t-il se défendre.

- Evidemment que je pourrais vaincre tous ceux qui oseraient me défier ! s'exclama-t-il avec beaucoup de volonté.

La lueur satisfaite dans les yeux d'Eden lui fit redresser la tête fièrement. Se relevant et portant la main à son épée, il continua :

- Je ne fuis pas ! Je pars à l'aventure, morbleu !

- Parfait, réagit la jeune femme d'un ton narquois. Pour commencer, je pense que nous…

Godric ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Une idée venait d'illuminer ses traits.

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il l'air ravi. Je sais vers où nous pourrions nous diriger.

La mine circonspecte, Eden attendit patiemment que son compagnon délivre le fond de sa pensée.

- Mère m'avait parlé du sorcier par qui elle avait appris l'art de la magie, fit-il les yeux plissés par la concentration. Il réside dans les environs d'Aberdeen, il me semble.

Enthousiasmé par ce souvenir qui lui parut une information précieuse, Godric ne perçut pas l'air peu convaincu de la jeune femme.

- Aberdeen ? C'est à des miles d'ici, opposa-t-elle.

- Et nous sommes pressés peut-être ? lança Godric avec nonchalance.

- Pas vraiment, mais…

- Alors, en avant ! A nous, l'aventure ! s'exclama le chevalier avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

Enthousiasme qui ne semblait pas réellement satisfaire Eden, elle suivit pourtant le pas du damoiseau, se gardant bien de relancer la discussion.

La forêt s'éclaircit doucement, ils finirent par atteindre l'orée des bois quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil était déjà haut dans les cieux. Une lande recouverte d'herbes folles s'étendait à perte d'horizon. Profitant du beau temps, les deux comparses poursuivirent leur avancée, ignorant où pourrait les conduire le maigre sentier qui coupait à travers champs.


End file.
